Crossworlds with a Blog
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: Sonic, Fox McCloud and Firestar all end up in the world of Dog with a Blog! They don't know how to get home, buut for now, they're hanging out with Stand, Avery and the family. What could possibly go wrong? (a lot...) (four way crossover) Review and favorite:3
1. Chapter 1-Ending up in a new world

Sonic, Fox, and Firestar were hanging out in the park with some of their friends, when a certain twin-tailed fox came up to Sonic. "There's gonna be a huge storm soon, you know." He said. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"Not yet, Tails." Sonic replied. "We will, just not yet." Tails started to protest, but nodded anyway. Sonic had a little werewolf issue, so Tails knew how he felt in the outdoors.

"If you say so..." _Not having a good feeling about this..._ He told himself. Firestar jumped down from a table, and noticed something was going on with the clouds. _What the..._ He climbed a tree to see that the clouds were swirling an awful lot. Suddenly, a black spot in the sky opened up, catching the cat off-guard. He was sucked right into the black hole, yowling in terror as he went.

Fox and Sonic were astounded at the black hole, then noticed they were both starting to be sucked in. Just as Sonic lost his grip of the ground, Fox grabbed his hand, his other hand clinging onto the , Fox's grip slipped and they both got sucked in, and along with Firestar, completely blacked-out.

2 hrs. later

A young girl with a white, black, and dark brown splotched dog were walking back home. "Did you enjoy your walk, Stan?" She asked the dog.

"Love the walk; hate the leash." He responded. "Seriously, Avery, do I have to have this stupid leash on me?"

"The neighbors get upset if dogs aren't on a leash. After all, I have to do the right thing." Suddenly, she tripped over a bag. They turned around and saw that there were things in it; living things.

"What do ypu think is in it?" Stan asked.

"Not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to take it inside." With that, Avery picked up the bag, opened the door to their house, and walked in, not knowing they were in for a huge surprise.


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions

Once they had come in, a little redhead gril came down stairs. "What's that?" She asked, eyeing the bag.

"We're not sure, Chloe," Avery answered, "but we're planning on finding out." A tall boy with long, black hair came downstairs as well, seeing the bag.

"What's that," He said. "a bunch of studying books?" He laughed to himself.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tyler. But they're not books. There's something in here." Just as she said that, something in the bag starting to move around, making her drop it.

"Ow!" A voice said, slightly all jumped at the voice. Something starting moving in the bag again, then crawled out. It was a blue and peach anthropomorphic hedgehog with emerald green eyes, white gloves, and red shoes with a white stripe and golden buckles. Stan suddenly growled at the hedgehog, and started barking. The hedgehog scooted back with its ears flattened to its head and eyes widened, clearly scared.

"Stan, stop!" Tyler said, holding the dog back. "You're scaring him!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Avery asked him.

"Because he looks like one." Chloe had randomly pulled a few shrimp from her pocket, watching them. The hedgehog saw them, and his mouth watered a little. He suddenly realized how hungry he was, and Avery noticed.

"Aw, are you hungry?" She asked. The hedgehog simply nodded, not sure if he should talk.

"Do you want my shrimp?" Chloe asked, walking over to him. His short tail wagged a little, as if saying yes.

"Thank you!" He said. He covered his mouth as he saud it, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk. _Dang it!_ He thought. The other four stopped and stared at him.

"You talk!" Stan barked happily, catching the hedgehog off-guard. The bag moved again. This time, a tanish anthropomorphic fox with green eyes wearing a green jumpsuit, black and red shoes, and a silver jacket came out. "Could've at least tried not to stick me with quills..." He muttered.

"What's going on?" Chloe said, staring. The fox turned around, seeing the kids and dogs in the room.

"Okay...getting awkward..." He said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Avery, those two are Tyler and Chloe, and this is my dog, Stan." Avery introduced.

"I'm Sonic, and that's Fox." Sonic replied. A flame orange cat poked his head out from the bag. "And that's Firestar."


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome to the family!

"So, that's how you guys found us?" Sonic asked once Avery finished. She nodded, and he just decided to shrug it off.

"Well, we're gonna need somewhere to stay until we can get home." Fox said. "You think we could stay with you guys?"

"Yeah, you can stay." Tyler said. "But we'll have to keep you three a secret from our parents."

"Do you think we could throw the cat out first?" Stan asked them. Everyone just stared at him for a moment. "What'dya want me to do? Get used to a cat?"

"Yes!" Everyone said at once.

"I can't blame you for not wanting to get used to me, though." Firestar muttered. "'Cause I don't want to get used to you, either..." He caught Sonic and Fox glaring at him. "What?"

"Kids, we're home!" A adult male voice said. Avery gasped.

"That's Mom and Dad!" She opened the little door downstairs and practically threw the three newcomers in there. "Be still and be quiet!" She whispered and closed the door, standing in front of it. Two adults walked through the door, one male and one female.

"How've you kids been?" The female asked.

"Good. Great!" Avery said. "We've been better than a fox catching some prey." Tyler, Stan and Chloe all glanced at her. She glanced back and mouthed, 'Sorry!'

"Avery, are you feeling okay?" The male asked. He looked at the door, and started eyeing the children suspiciously. "Are you three hiding something?"

"What? No way!" Avery said.

"If we were, we'd obviously tell you!" Tyler added.

"Who told you?!" Chloe said.

"CHLOE!"

"Sorry."

"So you are hiding something." The female said. She moved Avery out of the way and opened the door. Luckily, she only saw Firestar. "Oh, it's just a cat!" She picked it up and cuddled it, much to the tom's disgust. "Oh, Bennett, can we keep it?"

"I don't know, Ellen..."

"Please, Bennett! You know how much I've wanted a cat!"

"Oh...fine. We can keep it."

"So...you guys wouldn't mind if we kept two other...pets?" Avery piped in.

"No, not at all." Ellen replied, in a bit of a daze. "What are they?"

"They're a hedgehog and a fox." Avery explained. "But they're not exactly what you'd think." She knocked on the wall and the two anthros walked out cautiously. Looking back at her parents, she continued. "I found them outside in a bag when I was walking home with Stan. They don't have anywhere to go, and I really would love it if they could stay here."

Ellen and Bennett looked at each other for a long while, then looked at Avery again. "They can stay." Bennett said, followed by a shocked look from Ellen. "As long as you and your siblings look after them. You've proved that you could keep a dog, so now you have to prove how much tolerance you all have by taking in these three new pets. If you can't handle them, you can't keep them."

"Don't worry, we'll take great care of them." Tyler said.

"Alright, we're trusting you here." Ellen said hesitantly, then pulled Bennett into the kitchen to talk.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered quietly. Firestar eventually walked out of the kitchen, looking disturbed.

"They're talking about names for us," He mewed. "and that female twoleg wants to call me Mr. Fluffy!" Sonic and Fox looked at each other, and suddenly burst out laughing. "That's not all. She wants to make Fox's name Cuddly!" Fox stopped laughing. Sonic just laughed harder, so hard that he lost balance and fell on his back.

"Well, what does she want to call Sonic?" Fox asked, glancing at Sonic. Sonic stopped laughing to listen.

"She wants to call him Speedy."

Sonic chuckled a little. "Ok. Wow. Mine is the only one that makes sense!"

"Lucky..."

"Maybe we can fix that." Tyler said. "Mom, Dad! Come in here!" When they came, he continued. "We've figured out names for them."

"Oh, good," Bennett sighed in relief. "because your mother's ideas were terrible." Ellen looked at him for a second, then rolled her eyes.

"We want to name them Sonic," Avery said, pointing at the hedgehog. "Fox," She pointed at the fox. "and Firestar." Lastly she pointed at the tom cat.

"Alright then, they're welcomed into the family!" Bennett said. "Now remember, you can't handle them, you can't keep them."


	4. Chapter 4-The next morning

The next day, Stan woke up to snoring. He looked to the side of him, and saw Sonic sleeping on couch, kind of in a heap. Firestar slept beside him, but he was quiet and curled up neatly. Wow. Didn't think the guy could sleep so soundly. Stan thought looking at Sonic sleep.

Ellen had recently woken up and coming downstairs, she saw Sonic and Firestar on the couch sleeping. And she was NOT happy with it. "No, no, no!" She shrieked, rushing down the stairs. Sonic's keen ears picked up the high-pitched area of her scream, and woke up, just to be surprised as she picked him up by his underarms. She flinched a little bit when the smell of his fur hit her nose. "Well, that's one responsibility for the kids…" She muttered lowly, then proceeded to plant Sonic on a separate dog bed.

"See, Sonic? This is where you sleep. You don't get to sleep on the couch. Firestar sleeps there. He's a cat. He doesn't make a mess by sleeping there. You do. No couch for you." She scolded him, then walked into the kitchen.

Sonic watched her, then let out a quiet, yet annoyed growl. "And now I have someone in this house to hate." He snarled, then looked at Stan. "How do you live with her every day?"

Stan sighed. "It's a hard job, but I do. Mainly I take whatever chance I get and mess with her."

Sonic looked over and saw Fox asleep on the smaller chair in the house, basically in the same position Sonic was in before. "Well, she must not have seen him there…" He muttered. "He gets to sleep on the furniture." His ears twitched and he looked towards the stairway, now seeing Avery coming down the stairs all dressed in pink shirt with a blue and reddish tie, a denim jacket and pants. "Hey, Avery."

"Hey, Sonic. Why do you seem frustrated?" She asked him, looking a little worried.

"Well, let's just say…..I hate your mother." He growled.

Avery sighed. "You are just like Stan." She replied. "What'd she do?"

"She took me off the couch by my arms and dropped me on this stupid dog bed that I don't want to sleep on. Because apparently hedgehogs make a ton of mess on furniture, but cats don't." Sonic said. "And it's only been a day since we came."

Avery sighed again. "I understand that she can be a pain, but this is where you live for now. You're gonna have to get used to it." She said. "Now, are you boys hungry?" Sonic and Stan's ears perked, and their tails started wagging, which made Avery giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, into the kitchen." The trio went through the kitchen door, and Ellen was cooking some eggs, toast, and pancakes.

"Morning, Avery. You ready for today?" She asked.

"Yep! Definitely more ready for today than I am for your cooking." Avery replied, followed by a look from Ellen. "Sorry…"

Not long after Avery sat down, Chloe, Tyler, and Bennett all came into the kitchen as well. Tyler and Chloe saw she was cooking and groaned. "Aww man. Way to start off a weekend…" Tyler muttered. Then he noticed Sonic laying by his chair. "Hey, buddy." He said, scratching behind Sonic's ears, and smiled as the hedgehog made a purring-like sound in response.

The door opened, and Fox and Firestar walked in the kitchen. Fox went straight over to Chloe, letting her pet him. Firestar simply walked around, rubbing himself against Avery's leg, since he still had a bit of kittypet knowledge with him.

"Looks like you three are getting along with your new friends pretty well." Bennett observed. "I'm impressed for now."

"I'm not." Ellen broke in. "That hedgehog was sleeping on the couch this morning! And he stinks." She looked at the kids. "You three know what that means, right?"

Her next words made Sonic's heart stop. "He needs a bath." Fox and Firestar looked at him, and Sonic looked a little pale. By their looks, Avery, Tyler and Chloe knew this wouldn't be easy.


End file.
